dead Man`s party
by The doom demon
Summary: o.K Zim has to be in a music talet show if he looses, horrible things from Ms. Bitters will happen.Nuff said.


Hi ! If you went to Six Flags New England during the Fright Fest 2001 you might have seen the out -door musical Dead Man`s Party [only for a limited time during fright fest 2001]   
one song called Dead Man`s Party by Oingo Boingo is what the song this song fic is from.   
  
:Scene Miss Bitters room;   
Ms. Bitters:   
Class I decided to put pressure on you in a bad way......their is a musical talent show,even though its optional you will be fisically [spelling] hurt.......very badly!   
Zim:Why should I,sad little earth stink.   
Ms. Bitters:Well Zim, since you insulted me you must win or I will hurt you more thjan I will if you don`t show up.   
:Zim get`s a scared feeling over him from Ms. Bitter`s words:   
Zim:O.K ;in a worried way:   
;later at Zim`s house:   
Zim is outside when a bus slows down to drop someone off.   
Dib opens his window.   
Din:Hey Zim.I hope you loose and I win so I would get gl;ory for 1st place and you will be hurt badly.   
Author`s note:I`m sorry for involving violence in this even though there is anoth violance in our crountry from Osama "the F*N @$$ whole"Bin laden.   
I suck at stories aren`t I?   
Zim walk into his house.   
Zim:GIR!   
:Gir ands on his head and his eyes trn red then he get`s up   
GIRS eyes turn blue.   
GIR: Hi!!!!!!!   
Zim:I need to sing at this........music concert.   
Since you watch t.v you should know some stuff I should do.   
Gir:Boring   
:GIR turns on MTV   
GIR:Oooooooooh dancing and singing leprachons![spelling?!]   
MTV guy: Now our next halloween song Dead man`s Party.   
Now here is the song   
:I`m going to put the song in gtwice fr this song fic because I like it:   
  
  
  
I'm all dressed up with nowhere to go   
Walkin' with a dead man over my shoulder   
  
Waiting for an invitation to arrive   
Goin' to a party where no one's still alive   
  
CHORUS   
I was struck by lighting   
Walkin' down the street   
I was hit by something last night in my sleep   
It's a dead man's party   
Who could ask for more   
Everybody's comin', leave your body at the door   
Leave your body and soul at the door . . .   
(Don't run away it's only me)   
  
All dressed up with nowhere to go   
Walkin' with a dead man   
Waitin' for an invitation to arrive   
With a dead man . . . Dead Man . . .   
  
Got my best suit and my tie   
Shiny silver dollar on either eye   
I hear the chauffeur comin' to the door   
Says there's room for maybe just one more . . .   
  
repeat chorus   
run away it's only me   
Don't be afraid of what you can't see   
Don't run away it's only me . . .   
  
Zim:Hhmm I should have recorded that.......I could of used it for the show.   
MTV guy:you can get this in any music shop on the aound track Dead Man`s Part   
author`s note:I am not sure if this sis the name of the album.   
Zim goes to the stre takes with out paying for it and gowes home to practice singing.   
Zim:This singing is too............uuuuuuuuuum weird.   
Mybe I should uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh cheat how aboutI make rthem think I am singing but I am just moving my lips[ do alieans have lips?]   
:Zim practices,]   
  
I'm all dressed up with nowhere to go   
Walkin' with a dead man over my shoulder   
  
Waiting for an invitation to arrive   
Goin' to a party where no one's still alive   
  
CHORUS   
I was struck by lighting   
Walkin' down the street   
I was hit by something last night in my sleep   
It's a dead man's party   
Who could ask for more   
Everybody's comin', leave your body at the door   
Leave your body and soul at the door . . .   
(Don't run away it's only me)   
  
All dressed up with nowhere to go   
Walkin' with a dead man   
Waitin' for an invitation to arrive   
With a dead man . . . Dead Man . . .   
  
Got my best suit and my tie   
Shiny silver dollar on either eye   
I hear the chauffeur comin' to the door   
Says there's room for maybe just one more . . .   
  
CHORUS   
  
Don't run away it's only me   
Don't be afraid of what you can't see   
Don't run away it's only me . . .   
  
  
;talent show but Zim is their a half hour before they set up.:   
Zim thinking:o.K I`ll set up the irken tape player to the micro........thingy and I will Lip sing it.   
:later on:   
Announcer:Here is our next talent zim!   
Song starts   
  
I'm all dressed up with nowhere to go   
Walkin' with a dead man over my shoulder   
  
Waiting for an invitation to arrive   
Goin' to a party where no one's still alive   
  
CHORUS   
I was struck by lighting   
Walkin' down the street   
I was hit by something last night in my sleep   
It's a dead man's party   
Who could ask for more   
Everybody's comin', leave your body at the door   
Leave your body and soul at the door . . .   
(Don't run away it's only me)   
  
All dressed up with nowhere to go   
Walkin' with a dead man   
Waitin' for an invitation to arrive   
With a dead man . . . Dead Man . . .   
  
Got my best suit and my tie   
Shiny silver dollar on either eye   
I hear the chauffeur comin' to the door   
Says there's room for maybe just one more . . .   
  
CHORUS   
  
Don't run away it's only me   
Don't be afraid of what you can't see   
Don't run away it's only me . . .   
.   
  
Dib:Hey theirs a tape player here and this means Zim is cheating!!!!!!!   
Audience:Booooooo!!!!!!!!!!!   
Announcer;orry Zim well I`m not actually sorry but you`re disqualified   
Zim:Does that mean I win?   
Dib:No idiot!   
Zim: Well sorry but I got to go. Our next talent is Dib Membrane   
NoteI decided to add them 1st song from dead man`s party Welcome to my nightmare by Alice Cooper [no it isn`t a girl]   
  
oh geeze I forgot the disclaimer[their is something rong with the typing so I can`t put it back on the top after typing something else]   
I don`t own alice Cooper,Dead Man`s Party or anything related to them,Six Flags,The Dead Man`s party show,or anytihng else related o.k.   
Back to the son fic.   
Dib:This is a song from A,ice Cooper.   
:song starts:   
  
Welcome to my nightmare   
I think you're gonna like it   
I think you're gonna feel like you belong   
A nocturnal vacation   
Unnecessary sedation   
You want to feel at home 'cause you belong   
  
Welcome to my nightmare   
Welcome to my breakdown   
I hope I didn't scare you   
That's just the way we are when we come down   
We sweat and laugh and scream here   
'cuz life is just a dream here   
You know inside you feel right at home here   
  
Welcome to my breakdown   
Whoa   
You're welcome to my nightmare   
Yeah   
  
Welcome to my nightmare   
I think you're gonna like it   
I think you're gonna feel that you belong   
We sweat laugh and scream here   
'cuz life is just a dream here   
You know inside you feel right at home here   
Welcome to my nightmare   
Welcome to my breakdown   
Yeah   
  
Man:Hey he is cheeting to!   
;Ms. Bitters comes into the room takes Zim and Dib drags thm away and you can here screams:   
The End.


End file.
